Story Of The Dead
by BurningFireBird
Summary: Abby Mckean is 25 years old, she came over from England just before it all ended and now she's with the Atlanta group hoping that she'll be able to live to see the next sunrise.


Chapter One: Can You Relight the Candle of Hope?

'_The day you let people see your pain is the day that you let people break you'_

I'm sitting on the camper van with Dale watching out for walkers. We had a group go out earlier today to Atlanta they are apparently trapped in some department store or that's what we heard, I keep telling Shane that we should send a small group to help them but Shane keeps saying it's a lost cause that they are all dead, personally I think he's just too busy fucking Lori to do anything. I comb my hands through my short blue hair "you know I think Shane is just some fucker who thinks that because he was some _police_ _officer_" I tell Dalemaking my British accent comically obvious "well maybe you should go and tell Shane that" Dale said back looking at me" "I have but it won't get through his thick as shit head" "you know" but then he was cut off by what sounded like a car alarm I jump down from the RV. Shane gets up from his chair and shouts "talk to be Dale" before Dale even gets to reply Amy askes him "is it them, are they back?" all Dale replies with "well I'll be damn" "just answer the fucking question" I say "all I can see is a red car properly stolen Abigail" Abigail, I should have never told if that I was only called Abby for short, I hate the name Abigail it's too fancy, too pure. "I think I know someone who would steal a car" I say with a smirk immediately thinking about Glenn. "how far away is it?" I ask "not far now" Dale answers me. Then a red car pulls up and everyone heads over to it. "holy crap turn that off" Dale says as soon as Glenn gets out of the car, suddenly Shane and Amy bombard him, Amy asking questions about everyone and Shane telling him off for bring the car here, "Amy be quite, Shane shut the fuck up and let him explain!" I yell over them, they both immediately shut up until Amy starts bombarding him all over again with questions only about her sister Andrea. Jim finally pulls out the alarm plug. "yes she is all right, everyone is all right well Merle not so much" I am quick to reply with "what happened to him?" but before he can answer my question Shane cuts him of by saying "you are crazy driving this wheeling basted up here, trying to drive every walker for miles" Dale was about to answer but I beat him to it "cut him some slack Shane the sound of the car alarm would have echoed all over the hills it would be almost impossible to track down unless you had some high tech equipment" I tell him "look Abby don't be stupid, okay?" "I'm not disagreeing with you, I'm just pointing out the facts that you shouldn't be such a drama queen over something so stupid, yes Glenn should have been more careful but you don't have to be such a bitch about it" I turn to Glenn and raise my eye brows at him "sorry…" he's says "I got a cool car" I shake my head a bit at him but made sure that he knew I wasn't mad at him and sling my arm around his shoulders "you sure did buddy, you sure did" in the time that I've known Glenn I learnt that he's a bit socially awkward. Then the van pulls up Morales gets out of the passenger seat, then Andrea comes out of the back calling for her little sister Amy as they run over to each other, Then Jacqui walks out, Morals greets his children and wife. I turn to Glenn pulling of my dark red plad top and tying it around my waist "so Merle?" but as he was about to answer my question Shane _again _interrupted him, I role my head back like a child being told to do something by their parents and give a huff of impatiens Glenn smiles at my act but stops when Shane glares at him, "So how did you get out?" Glenn was quick to reply "New guy" Shane contemplates this "New guy huh?" Morales joins in on our convention "yeah new in town, hey! Helicopter boy, come say hello" I look to Glenn "helicopter boy?" "Yeah he claims he saw one in the city" he says as he turns to me. Then a man comes out in a semi clean Sheriff Uniform well everything but the hat _man I would love a cowboy hat... _Morales carries on the conversion "he's a cop just like you" Shane face suddenly turns from confused to relation. I walk over to him leaving Glenn behind to stand next to Shane _wait if Shane knows him maybe Carl and Lori do to _as I look over to them they turn their faces to the new guy of 'helicopter boy', Carl looks like he's about to cry an so does helicopter man _I'm not calling him a boy when he's a grown man_ Carl screams at the top of his lung while running to him with Lori not far behind "DAD!" the man hugs Carl and while holding him walks over to Lori and hugs her _oh man now I think I know a way to benefit from this_ I turn to Shane and say "whose that?" he turns back to me saying "he's Loris' husband and Carls dad, Rick" now this is great "wow lucky them but I bet that Rick would be mad if he learnt that his wife was fucking his friend while he was gone, now would he?" I say with a smirk, Shane goes pale when what I said sinks in "w-what do you mean?" "What I mean is you should stay on my good side unless you what an angry cop beating down on you" I walk away back over to Glenn, he gives me a look to ask if everything is ok, "I'll tell you later" as I wave my hand dismissively to him.

^^^^Nightfall^^^^

We are sitting around the campfire listening to Rick tell us what it's like waking up to the world being ravaged by walkers. I've already told Glenn about my plan with Shane and he said that I was stupid but after I explained how we could benefit from this, then and only then he agreed with me. When Rick takes a break from his story I ask him "Why didn't you catch on sooner I mean I would be confused for a while but then I would realise I'm going to need some fucking food and water soon or I'm going to be in trouble" "well my main priority was to find my family, I'm sure you should be able to understand that" I make eye contact with him and I make sure I keep my complete expression blank as I say "I don't Rick because I guess I'm not a family person" as soon as I finish I get up and walk to my tent not even giving him a chance to reply.

^^^^Glenn's POV^^^^

As Abby leaves Rick addresses me "What's her story?" I'm startled that Rick addressed me, he must have seen the look on my face because he explains himself "I mean she's definitely not from around here and she seems very closed off yet open" I change my expression quickly and answer Rick's question "all I know is that she's from England came here just before everything went down"

^^^^Next Day^^^^

^^^^Abby's POV^^^^

"Come on dude we'll get another one" I tell Glenn "yeah but I wanted to ride this one a few more days" I give him a sideways look "And you can, you just need a steering wheel and a door" Glenn roles his head to the side to face me "Really Abby?" "Yep" Rick walks up standing next to Glenn "Look at them, vultures, yeah strip it clean" as Dale walks by away from Glenn's car "We need the fuel, Glenn" Glenn gives a huff of tiredness "I thought I would get a couple more days to drive it" "Yep I bet you THORtgh you did" Glenn use his hand to hold his forehead "did…did you just make a pun" "yeah, it was purrfect don't you think" "Abby, can you stop before I kill you please" I put my hand on his shoulder "Any way I thought you would bite me first" Shane pulls up in the jeep shouting "water here, yawl" as he gets out he carries on "Just a reminder to boil before use" I help Glenn grab some water but before I can even get it out of the car we here screaming, I make sure Glenn has the water and I pull out my machete and run to the screaming coming from the woods _please don't be bit or dead_. When me, Glenn, Rick, Jim, Morales and Shane get to the source of the screaming we find a walker munching on a deer we check the area around it but then the walker looks up and notices us luckily before it has a chance for fresh meat Rick struck it down and all the men just hit the back of the walker's legs and torso, when I get a clear shot at the head I bring down my machete and cut the head off. When I cut it off everyone stops hitting it Dale is the first to talk "that's the first one we had up here, they never come this far out up the mountain" "they must be running out of food in Atlanta" I say, everyone is quite for a moment but then we hear leaves being stepped on and we all turn to the giant rock, I raise my machete ready to cut in to what's making that noise then out comes Dixon. Everyone lowers their weapons "ah Jesus" "son of a bitch" Daryl says as he walks up to the rotting corpse of the walker "that's my deer! Look at it all munched on by this filthy disease baring motherless poxy basted" "calm down son, that's not helping anything" Dale says in hope to calm The younger man down "what do you know anything, why don't you take your stupid hat and go back to the old golden pond, been tracking this deer down for miles, was gonna drag it back to camp cook us up some venison, what do ya think, cut around the chewed up part" "we would need a lot of steaming hot water for even a shot getting all the bacteria out of it" I reply, Shane speaks up "I don't want to risk that" "that's a damn shame, well I got some squirrel so that will have to do" Daryl says. The decapitated head starts to move "oh god…" Amy and Andrea turn away in disgust and walks away "come on people, what the hell, it gotta be the brain, don't ya know nothing'". We head back to camp with Daryl shouting "Merle get your ass out here, got some squirrel, lets stew them up" Shane turns from the car he's leaning on "Daryl, hold up a sec I need to talk to you" Daryl stops and turns to Shane. I pull Glenn to the side and whisper to him "this is going to be fun" Glenn turns his head to me and sends me a disproving look "what?" I question him "you can be so annoying sometimes Abby, you know that right" taken a bit back by Glenn's words I go and sit on the bonnet of the jeep watching Shane's and Daryl's conversion. "It's about Merle, there was a problem in Atlanta" "he dead?" "Not sure"_ just tell him 'Daryl, your brother was being a stupid high ass mother fucker so he was cuffed to a roof' done. _Rick steps in saying "there's no nice way to say it" "who are you?" Daryl cuts of Rick "Rick Grimes" "_Rick Grimes,_ got something you want to tell me?" "yeah your brother was a danger to us all so I cuffed him to a roof, he's there now" "wait to let me process this, you cuff my brother to a roof and leave him there to die" "yeah" _I so would of said the same thing _Daryl quickly throws his squirrels at Rick but luckily he got out of the way, Shane then charges in like a bull and tackles Daryl, T-dog runs over as Daryl pulls his knife out, I get down from the bonnet and shout "watch his knife" Daryl takes a swing at Rick, he misses Rick but doesn't give up and uses his other hand to punch him, Rick grabs his arm and Shane grabs Daryl from behind and puts him in a choke hold "you better let me go" Daryl angrily tells Shane "nah, I think I should hold on" Rick leans down to Daryl's face "I would like a calm conversion on this topic, do you think you can handle it?" Shane and Rick quickly nod to each other and Shane drops Daryl "what I did was not by choice, your brother doesn't play and work well with others" T-dog speaks up "it wasn't Ricks fault its mine, I had the key I dropped it" "you couldn't pick it up" "I dropped it down the drain" Daryl starts to walk away from Rick "if that's meant to make me feel better it doesn't" but T-dog doesn't give in "maybe this will, I bolted the door with a chain so geeks can't get in" Rick puts in "that's got to be worth something" Daryl gets tired of this and asks "just tell me where he is so I can go get him" but before Rick has a chance to tell him Lori buts in "he'll show you where he is, isn't that right" Rick makes his mind up quick and answers "yeah, I'll go" everyone starts to walk away to think about everything that happened

**A/N ** Hi this is chapter one of my series, I really hope you like it, I'm new to writing so reviews would be great, Chapter two will be out soon, thank you bye! 


End file.
